The Night Thief's Kin
by Diadem's Regime
Summary: After the terrifying ordeal of Voldemort's ressurection, the Wizarding World has managed to recover. Life is restored, but evil still lurks in the shadows of the past. The new First Years at Hogwarts beware, for nothing is as it seems...


**Hello! This is Diadem's Regime here with my first story!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know the prologue is boring. No TDI characters yet, I know. It was pretty painful writing the prologue because truthfully, I hate prologues. They're boring, drawling, dragged out, etc.**

**I apologize for not having any TDI characters in it yet. I hate it when people put original characters in their stories too, but, it had to be done. So, warning! There are going to be original characters here, sorry guys. (I won't be insulted if you skip over those parts.)**

**And for those who do enjoy original characters then... enjoy I guess. This chapter's full of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Harry Potter, too bad...**

_

* * *

_

_After the defeat of Voldemort, life in the Wizarding World was restored to its former condition. The day came and the night went, the seasons changed as if the terrors of Voldemort's reign had never existed. The years passed as they would any other, and Hogwarts grew older as the earth did. Harry Potter's time there seemed long ago, and Hogwarts changed as well. Professors grew old, leaders changed, and the flame of Hogwarts wavered with a distant paranoia that the darkness may still be revived…_

**Wednesday, June 23, 2008: 09:00**

The dawn light beamed brilliantly through the glass windows of the magnificent school, Hogwarts. Its shining beams felled upon a small, portly woman. She sat at a long wooden desk, diligently scanning a massive roll of parchment. Beside her, a wiry pale brown tabby cat watched her with wide amber eyes.

With a dramatic sigh, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Oh Mags," she gently stroked the cat as she spoke, causing him to let a soft purr rumble from his throat, "So many potential students, so few spots for there to be filled." The old woman leaned forward again and let her head sink into her hands. "So many disappointed families, I'm sure."

Maigre, the tabby, ceased his purring when he saw his master's distraught face. He craned his neck to the side and looked at her with a slightly confused expression. The woman gazed at her cat and smiled softly. "So many squibs born recently," the woman sighed, "Even Brady, the son of the great Battalions, has failed to show any signs of magic."

Maigre gave her a reassuring purr,

The woman smiled again, "Purr now, Mags, but that family will be pretty upset when they don't receive an acceptance letter in July. They'll be blaming old Regality Merriweather for that," Professor Merriweather laughed hoarsely to herself, "Yes, so many squibs. Don't you find that strange, Magsy?"

Maigre merely stared.

Professor Merriweather nodded, "Yes, you're a pussy-cat. You would never know the pressures of being Headmistress of the most prestigious Wizarding school in the world," She tapped his nose with the tip of her quill, "You lucky little beast, you."

The cat snapped at the quill as his master prodded him.

"Yes, I guess you're right, Mags, better be done sooner than later," Professor Merriweather heaved a sigh and looked down at the parchment again, "Now let's see… Mottley, no, Gallows, definitely…" The headmistress mumbled as she scrolled down the list, "Cleadus, Extel, Saitlout, Melc-!" The professor grew pale as her stare fell upon one name near the end of the list.

Professor Merriweather let out a terrified gasp and fell backward in her chair. Maigre hissed in surprise and peered over the desk. The small woman hurriedly gathered herself from the floor and blew a strand of stringy blonde hair from her face. She looked at the tabby with wide green eyes.

"Quick, Maigre," She wheezed as she struggled to heave herself off of the floor, "Fetch Professor Soto for me. He needs to see this!"

The brown tabby's amber eyes flashed and he scrambled off of the desk and hared out of the room.

Professor Merriweather scurried hastily off of the floor and heaved herself into her chair. She clutched her chest with her hand and took shallow seething gasps as she fought to regain her disposition. She wiped a drop of sweat off of her wrinkled forehead as she gained her composure.

"Merriweather?"

Professor Merriweather gasped in surprise at the voice.

Maigre trotted back into the room, behind him strode a small, lank man with squinty eyes and a scar above his left brow.

"Good boy Mags," Merriweather praised the tabby who had hopped back onto her desk. Maigre purred to show his welcome and rubbed his temple against Merriweather's finger, purring loudly.

The Asian man who had entered as well bowed in the headmistress' presence. "Greetings Merriweather," the pale man murmured, "Why have you requested my presence?"

Merriweather withdrew her hand from Maigre and swerved her head towards the man. Her eyes were dark and tired as she stated, "Professor, please, come view this," Merriweather gestured to her roll of parchment.

Professor Soto hesitantly did as she requested and drew to her side.

Merriweather gave him a grave look before turning her attention to her parchment again. She unrolled it for Professor Soto to see.

Soto's eyes darted down the list of potential Hogwarts students, scanning each carefully, "I don't see what you m-"

His eyes widened as he saw the last name on the list. His mouth was dry as he whispered, "Merlin's beard…"

Merriweather's wrinkled face creased at the sight of his expression. "Yes, it's worrying, isn't it?"

Soto nodded blankly, his eyes not leaving the list. "I don't believe this, she is included on this list," Merriweather winced at the vile in his voice when he snapped 'she', "Marsh Mire's kin, included on this list…" Soto looked away in disgust, "A disgrace to the name of Hogwarts!" he barked.

Merriweather shot up from her seat suddenly, causing Soto to jump back a bit. "Now you just wait a minute!" Merriweather growled, "You don't go blaming her for her bloodline! She didn't choose to be related to that swine!"

Soto looked shocked, "Y-you're not actually thinking of letting her in, are you?"

Merriweather stood steadfast, "Why, of course I'm letting her in! I would be a fool not to!"

Soto snorted, "Marsh Mire's kin? In this school? Who are you going to let in next? A blood troll? A centaur? How about an ogre?"

Merriweather sighed indignantly, "She will be a most valuable asset to this school! She show's signs of truly remarkable power and talent! Things like that can't just be overlooked for blood, professor!"

"With Marsh Mire's blood running in her veins, darkness will corrupt her heart and before you know it, she'll be betraying all of Hogwarts' secrets to the dark forces!"

"Marsh Mire is a great wizard, Heldavire, there's no doubt. This girl, her family roots, if she learns that her loyalties are here in Hogwarts, we'll have the niece of one of the greatest dark wizards currently living on our side. If we neglect her, we are driving her into the arms of the dark forces. Bringing her here will be for her personal safety!" Merriweather ranted.

Soto's squinted eyes narrowed even thinner. He could not argue with that logic. " As you wish, Headmistress." Soto bowed once again and departed from the room.

Merriweather watched him leave with fiery eyes. After he disappeared from view, Merriweather sunk into her chair.

"Maigre," she inquired softly, "You agree, don't you?"

The cat said nothing, just rivaled her stare with his own.

Merriweather cracked a smile and rubbed his head, "Yeah, I thought so…"

Sighing, Merriweather grasped a quill in her hand and snatched up a new piece of parchment. "I hope I am making the right decision," she muttered as she carefully wrote a message on the paper. She shakily sealed an envelope with the letter inside. With an uncertain swallow, she slowly engraved the future student's name on the paper.

_Bridgette Florus_

"Hollynark!" Merriweather shouted.

In mere moments, a magnificent Great Grey owl flew into view, landing gracefully on the windowsill nearest to the professor. Hollynark cocked his head to the side an cooed softly, as if to question Merriweather.

She placed the envelope on the edge of her desk, "Here, Hollynark, I need you to deliver this straight away," she said, "And be right careful with it! It's quite mandatory that you get this acceptance letter to this girl unscratched."

Hollynark nodded slightly before bowing down and grasping the letter in his beak. He then turned and prepared to take off.

"Good luck!" Merriweather called as the owl stretched his wings and departed, "And do be careful!"

* * *

**Don't worry dudes, in the coming chapters, there will be plenty TDI characters! M'kay?**


End file.
